Heartbreaker
by VentusWind78
Summary: Snotlout hands Astrid an ultimatum: date him or confess her feelings for Hiccup. She doesn't know exactly how she feels about Hiccup yet, so she agrees. Set after the first movie. Little bit of Hiccstrid. Oneshot.


**AN: AAAAA I'm sorry! it didnt show the errors at first so I thought it was fine! Should be fixed now! Also I got a couple notes up on my profile if you're wondering what I'm up to.**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day on Berk, and the teens were hanging out in the arena with their dragons when Snotlout spoke up.

"Hey, where's Hiccup?" he asked.

"He's busy in the forge," Astrid replied, not even glancing up from brushing Stormfly's scales.

"Oho, your man's too busy for you!" Snotlout cackled. The twins laughed with him.

Astrid whirled around, throwing her brush at Snotlout, who yelped and ducked, the brush sailing over his head and smacking into the wall of the arena. "He's not 'my man,' Snotlout," she grumbled, "And if you must know, he's repairing his prosthetic again, after you stole it last week."

Snotlout winced slightly. He hadn't meant to damage it, but the twins had gotten in the way and the next thing he knew, Hiccup's fake foot was being used as a hammer.

"Right, well," he cleared his throat, "If you're not going to make any moves towards Hiccup after the kiss in front of the whole village, what's stopping you from coming towards me?" He flexed his muscles.

Astrid snorted. "That list is too long to even start naming things," she said, "and as for Hiccup…" she trailed off.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "C'mon Astrid, do you like him or not?"

Astrid gulped. She didn't know herself how she felt about Hiccup, but she did know for a fact that she didn't like Snotlout.

Snotlout, however, took her silence as an answer in itself, so he continued, "Well then, date me for a week. You know you want to." He kissed his arm.

Astrid had to look away before she started gagging. But then she started thinking about it; if she dated Snotlout for a little bit, maybe he'd finally leave her alone. Besides, how bad could it be?

"Alright Snotlout," Astrid sighed, turning back to look at him, "But after this week, if you ever try to make a move on me again I will personally cut off what makes you a man. Got it?"

Snotlout grinned, even as he covered his crotch. He couldn't wait to tell Hiccup.

* * *

"Finished, finally," Hiccup sighed as he screwd in the last piece to his prosthetic.

Toothless looked up and warbled at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the twins sure do know what they're doing when it comes to breaking things," he mumbled, turning in his chair so he could place the metal leg on the floor to fit onto his stump. Hiccup quickly did the straps attaching the device to his leg, standing up to test the spring. Toothless cooed happily as Hiccup took a few steps towards him.

"Alright now that's done, we can-" he cut off when he heard someone calling his name. "What in Thor's name could that be about.?" he muttered.

Toothless looked at him bobbed his neck as if he were shrugging. Hiccup patted his best friends head and walked out of the forge with Toothless padding behind him.

Just around the corner, Hiccup stopped. In front of him was the oddest thing he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of odd things. Snotlud was striding towards him with the biggest smile on his face, with Astrid's hand in his. Astrid looked at Hiccup but glanced away quickly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Snotlout? How is your arm still attached to your body?" Hiccup asked as the pair walked closer to him.

Snotlout just laughed. "Oh Hiccup, it was only a matter of time before Astrid finally gave in to my beautiful face."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Astrid, he's joking right? You wouldn't date him if you were the last two Vikings on Berk!"

Astrid bit her lip and shook her head, still avoiding Hiccup's gaze. "You see, Hiccup," Snotlout said, "Astrid was looking for a Viking. Ya'know, buff, handsome, perfect. I'm afraid I'm the only one that fits this criteria."

Hiccup just stared at his cousin. His heart started beating rapidly, and he could feel tears of betrayal start to form in the corners of his eyes. He backed away slowly, then turned and started sprinting towards his house, Toothless bounding after him with a confused look on his face.

Snotlout snorted. "Sure showed him, huh? C'mon babe, let's get dinner."

Astrid just nodded and she looked in the direction Hiccup had ran off to, wondering if she had made a big mistake.

* * *

Hiccup slammed the door to his room before Toothless had a chance to enter, leaving the dragon confused and worried. Realizing his mistake, Hiccup opened the door again, letting Toothless in before closing it again. Toothless went to nudge his rider, but Hiccup pushed his friend away. "Not now, bud," he whispered.

Toothless just whined sadly and went over to his rock, flaming a circle before curling up, watching Hiccup worriedly.

Hiccup sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "I knew it," he muttered, "I knew I was never good enough for her…"

* * *

Astrid felt horrible.

The betrayal she saw in Hiccup's eyes made her want to kick herself. What was she thinking, going along with this stupid plan anyway? She sighed and pushed her mutton around on her plate. She wasn't very hungry.

Snotlout, on the other hand, would not stop touching her. Holding her hand, an arm around her shoulders, it was like she was his property, and Astrid hated it.

A couple of Vikings came over and asked what happened between her and Hiccup to cause the change of heart. Astrid said nothing, but Snotlout would go on and on about how Hiccup simply "wasn't worthy" to date Astrid.

And then the twins, ever skeptical, said they wouldn't believe it unless Astrid kissed Snotlout, so she had no choice but to peck him on the cheek. Snotlout practically glowed, and the twins were satisfied.

Naturally, Hiccup had to walk in right as Astrid kissed Snotlout. Hiccup scowled, grabbed food, and walked over to the table in the corner, glaring at Snotlout.

Astrid turned to see Hiccup at his old table. She wondered if he'd come sit by the other teens, but judging by the glare he was sending Snoutlout, she doubted it. Astrid tried to shrug off his arm to go talk to Hiccup, but Snotlout wouldn't have it.

"Babe, you don't need to associate yourself with losers like Useless," he drawled.

Astrid scowled at him. No one dared use Hiccup's old nicknames since he killed the Red Death, but Snotlout seemed to be too drunk off his "victory" of Astrid to care.

"Just because we're 'dating' this week doesn't mean I won't break your arm if you touch me too much," she growled.

Snotlout immediately dropped his arm to the side and pouted. Astrid just rolled her eyes at him as she stood and walked over to Hiccup. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hiccup beat her to it.

"What do you want, Astrid?" he muttered.

Astrid swallowed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I just wondered if you'd want to sit with the rest of us," she explained.

Hiccup turned his eyes towards her, and Astrid was startled to see how…broken Hiccup looked, as if he'd just lost the trust of his best friends…which in a way, he had.

"Why, so Snotlout can drool over you in front of me? I don't think so." Hiccup grumbled.

Astrid sighed, "Hiccup, it's not what you think-"

"What's not what I think?" Hiccup interrupted her, standing up to be at eye level, "The girl who I've had a crush on since before I understood what love is, kissed me in front of the entire village, and then decided to cozy up with my cousin. What, were you just playing with me the whole time? Just stringing me along until you got bored of Hiccup the Useless, so you could go be with a real Viking?!"

Hiccup's voice had steadily risen until he was almost shouting, and the closest villagers were looking over, wondering what was going on. Astrid shrank back a little. "Hiccup, that's not-"

"You know what? Fine. I thought for once in my life, I could make someone notice me. I thought that flight meant something. I thought you were genuinely concerned when I woke up. Guess it was just another show to keep your honor." Hiccup turned and headed towards the doors, paused, and added, "I don't understand what I did to make you go from hating the sight of Snotlout to loving him, but I'm sorry." And he was gone.

Guilt welled up in Astrid's chest. She had been so focused on her own feelings, she hadn't even considered how Hiccup would take the rejection, legitimate or not. She flinched as Snotlout grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry babe, you won't have to put up with Useless any-OW!" Astrid had twisted his arm behind his back, threatening to break it.

"Deal's off, Snotlout," she growled, "Hiccup is anything but useless, and he cares more about me than you could ever dream of caring for anyone except yourself." Astrid kicked him between the legs, earning a high-pitched shriek that made the crowd of Vikings laugh uproariously. "That's for never taking a hint," she snarled, punching his nose with a CRACK that surely meant it broke, "and that's for everything else." Leaving Snotlout groaning on the floor, Astrid stalked out of the Great Hall, whistled for Stormfly, and took off for the one place she knew Hiccup would be.

* * *

Astrid found him lying on the floor of the cove, staring up at the stars with Toothless curled around him protectivlely. She hopped off Stormfly, gave her a quick scratch, and walked over to the pair.

Toothless sensed her first, turning around and growling lowly. He didn't understand what his rider was going through, but he knew this girl was part of it, and not in a good way. "Easy Toothless," Astrid murmured, "I just want to talk." To further prove her point, she had left her axe at home and had even taken her secret knife out of her boot, keeping it in her saddlebag. Toothless relaxed a bit, stood up, and wandered over to Stormfly, who chirped happily in greeting.

Hiccup didn't aknowledge Astrid as she moved closer, so she sat down beside him. The tension in the air was as thick as wool, smothering Astrid until she couldn't take it anymore.

"It wasn't real you know," she said.

Hiccup remained silent. Astrid sighed, knowing she deserved the silent treatment, but it didn't make the situation any easier.

"I was only with Snotlout to figure out how I felt," Astrid said, "I knew I didn't like him, but I wasn't sure how I felt about…you."

At this, Hiccup sat up, staring at Astrid with a wounded look. "I thought Snotlout made it pretty clear how you felt about me."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You know the biggest difference between you and Snotlout, relationship-wise? He's impatiant; ever since he started crushing on me he'd hit on me every chance he'd get. You, on the other hand, waited how long for me to notice you?"

Hiccup grumbled, "Eight years."

Astrid winced. She hadn't thought it had been that long! "Okay, but you never had dumb pick-up lines or tried to make yourself better than you are. And Snotlout thinks of me more as a prize than anything, something to be won," Astrid rolled her eyes and continued, "But you were different. You are different. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, but that's what I love about you."

Hiccup finally met her gaze, and Astrid noticed how red his eyes were. She didn't think she could feel any more guilty than she did right then.

"All I've ever wanted," Hiccup whispered, "was to be noticed. Not just by you, but by everyone. After the battle with the Red Death, I thought things were finally looking up for me. But today, I thought I'd messed up again, that somehow, I'd done something to push you away from me when we were just…" He trailed off.

"Just getting to know each other," Astrid finished, and Hiccup nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, I kicked Snotlout where it counts and broke his nose after you yelled at me," Astrid smirked.

Hiccup started laughing, and then hiccupped. Astrid giggled. He glared at her.

"Not a -hic- word," he muttered.

Astrid leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his cheek. "Don't worry, I think your hiccups are adorable. And you're the only Hiccup I'll ever have the hiccups for."

Hiccup gave her a deadpan look. "Really? That was super corny, even for me."

Astrid shrugged. "I'd rather make corny jokes with you then be stuck with Snotlout for a week," she said.

"Fair point," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid pur her arm around Hiccup and laid her head on his shoulder. Toothless and Stormfly wandered over and curled up next to their riders, watching the moon rise over Berk.

* * *

AN: edit: fixed a continuity issue and re-added the line breaks. Also, I apologize for every e-mail sent for each update. I swear I did one thing, and then something else appeared, so I had to go back and fix it. Should be the last edit i promise.


End file.
